The First Five Times
by hbomba
Summary: A glimpse at Bo and Lauren's first five times, some canon, some creative license.


**Title:** The First Five Times  
**Fandom:** Lost Girl  
**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** A glimpse at Bo and Lauren's first five times, some canon, some creative license.  
**Spoilers:**1x08, 2x06, 2x19, 2x21, 2x22

* * *

1. Vexed and glorious as ever

The first time Bo took Lauren into her bed, she took it for granted. Bo was so careful and attentive, planting delicate kisses across her body before reaching in, touching her heart.

Lauren clutched her stomach, falling back onto Bo's bed and covered her face. What had she done? Working for the Ash was a great distinction in the fae world-not that Lauren knew that before she signed her life away-but she was still a slave. There were rules and expectations that she bore the burden of every day she was in service of the Ash. Lauren had indebted herself so much so that he trusted her opinion and granted more freedom than she was entitled. He was exceedingly interested in Bo, though he'd never call her by name, simply referring to her as "the succubus." And it was this same disdain that dripped from his suggestion that she keep Bo occupied with sex. As distasteful as it was to think of herself as a prostitute, she couldn't help feeling cheapened.

What once were private feelings for Bo were coaxed into being public by the Ash who had also fast-tracked their relationship. At the time it felt like a natural progression, despite how terrified she felt coercing a succubus into sex. It had been wonderful, but now Lauren couldn't help feeling sick to her stomach. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

Now, she had to do something. Bo was on a collision course with a powerful dark fae and for once, Lauren was actually afraid for her. She had to do something, anything. Unfortunately, anything required that she seek help from the wolf. Lauren groaned and searched for her clothes. There, on the floor, was the necklace that had defined her life for the past five years.

Bo had made such a gesture and it wasn't lost on Lauren, not one bit. Unfortunately, this was the night that she chose to betray her friend for the Ash. She picked the necklace from the floor and fastened the clasp against her neck. She sighed. As much as it burned her to admit it, she had to find Dyson.

* * *

2. Fae'ing away

Secrets were for liars and Lauren had a lot of secrets. Sure, she meant well but on both occasions it was Bo who was left picking up the pieces.

Fact was, Lauren had spent the past five years being ignored. Nobody cared about her story, how she came to be a light fae slave or what her hopes and dreams were. She had spent that time taking solace from the only thing she knew: Nadia. It was what drove her to spend days on end in the lab. It was what came between her and Bo every time they were together. It held her back, it held her down and was only drawn out of her like venom.

Nadia was all that was left. She had adapted to the strange new world, and the only vestige of her past that remained was Nadia. Prone and in a coma, she was Lauren's only confidante.

And then came Bo. So bold, the first time they met, the heat of her thrall coursing through Lauren's body as she manipulated her. She was sure the point of such an exercise was to get Lauren wanting more and she did not disappoint. It wasn't until Bo and Lauren had forged an unlikely friendship that Lauren even thought about telling her about Nadia. The problem was, by the time she was ready to tell it was too late. Too awkward. And so Lauren had stuffed the truth down until it was unrecognizable. She had grown to love Bo but it came at a price; one that she still couldn't reconcile. Letting go of her former life and embracing the new, unbelievable world of fae.

All of these factors combined to expose Lauren's weakness: her distinct lack of social skills. And in this she was most vulnerable. Awkward were her exchanges until she became acquainted and in not sharing anything beyond the moment, Lauren avoided entanglement. That was of course, until Bo, who found Lauren's idiosyncrasies charming. She wasn't used to the attention, affection, or understanding she had received from Bo. Still, they didn't talk so things didn't come up. Lying by omission was Lauren's greatest crime.

So tonight as Lauren packed her bag, she actually considered telling Bo the truth. Just getting it out of her and onto someone else, to release the burden. Sitting on Bo's bed she folded her clothes, placing them neatly into her overnight bag. Lauren sighed. Hours earlier she was with Bo in the same bed and felt what she thought she'd never have again: love. Lauren knew it was silly, they had only slept together twice and she was smitten but Bo was under her skin now. Bo was out, she and Kenzi were gone when Lauren woke and as time went on and the longer she waited, Lauren began to reconsider the truth.

Call it cowardice or even duplicitous but Lauren's fear of the unknown was getting the better of her. She checked her watch. Time ticked on and the reality of leaving loomed larger. Lachlan had made it clear that if she didn't return soon, Nadia's life was in jeopardy. And whatever was happening with Bo, it did not deter Lauren's devotion to Nadia. Lauren may have been a liar, but she was loyal.

* * *

3. Punch drunk love

It started at the Dal as these things so often do. It was Lauren's thirty-third birthday and everyone had collected at the tavern to celebrate. The pints were free and the company was stellar and it didn't take long for Lauren to give in to both.

Last year Lauren had spent this day alone, in her loft on the compound. The urge to cry about the state of her life was always there on her birthday but Lauren knew there was no use crying over things you couldn't change. This year was different. She had friends, or at the very least, colleagues who cared enough to show up to her party.

From behind her came a voice. "Lauren," Hale draped an arm across her shoulders and slurred, "Happy birthday, Doc." He pressed his lips against her cheek.

She smiled. "Thank you, Hale."

The crowd seemed to part effortlessly as Bo glided through. The sway of her hips as she strutted toward them made Lauren ache.

"Thirsty?" Bo smiled, offering her a mug of frothy beer.

"Thanks." How many was this? Lauren had lost count. Probably a good sign that she should stop but saying no to Bo wasn't something she was prepared to do tonight.

"So, how goes your birthday? Is it everything you hoped and dreamed?" Bo sipped her beer and sat back grinning.

"You know, it's pretty close." Lauren leaned back against the bar and grinned.

Bo leaned in. "What's missing, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lauren regarded her seriously for a long while, Bo shifted uneasily. "World peace," she said finally, a smile touching all of her features.

Bo smiled and the room got brighter. Lauren squinted her eyes instinctively. "Could I trouble you for a ride home?"

Caught in a downpour outside the Ash's compound, Bo paid the cabbie. The rain was coming down in sheets, making it a reluctant run for the front doors. Soaked to the bone, Lauren dropped her keys and quickly knelt to pick them up, she narrowly avoided Bo, who was also going for the key ring. When Lauren scooped them up, Bo leaned in and kissed her. There was something romantic about being in love and in the rain, the way you're at the mercy of both, equally. Bo touched her face for a quiet moment and then stood.

Lauren pulled Bo through the labyrinth of corridors to her quarters. Inside the loft, Bo sat on the bed as Lauren dug something out of her dresser. "This should fit you." She handed Bo a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. "You should get out of those wet clothes."

Bo looked at her but Lauren missed the message completely. She was a doctor first and there was nothing sexy about pneumonia. Clean, dry clothes it was.

They sat on the couch together albeit awkwardly, Lauren's head was spinning but she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Bo. Bo was telling a story about a Baku who would only eat sexy dreams. A boisterous laugh startled Lauren out of her thoughts. She laughed a few seconds later-it was a bad cover-but it was so nice to see Bo in such good spirits.

Warmed by the pints and the proximity to Bo, Lauren turned it on, cautiously flirting with her at first before growing bolder. Bo drank it up, this was the happiest Lauren could remember feeling.

In her bed, Lauren was unabashed. So uncharacteristic was her behavior that Bo was even taken aback. Lauren pushed her back onto the bed, straddled Bo's hips and planted a crushing kiss. She hovered above her, both hands on the wall behind her head.

Bo smiled then. "Happy birthday," she ran her hands up Lauren's sides.

She inhaled sharply. "I couldn't have asked for a better present," Lauren felt a blush warm her cheeks.

The sly smile that crept across Bo's face sent shivers down her spine. "You have no idea."

* * *

4. It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)

They lived in dangerous times. In a time where the Garuda, an ancient evil, could return, even inhabit her girlfriend long enough to get her killed. In a world where she could extract venom from a fae to preserve the chance of killing the Garuda. In a life where she stayed awake for a week trying to salvage the venom from coagulation.

Earlier that evening, Lauren had held Bo's face in her hand, aching to kiss her. Moments before that, Bo had professed her love, belatedly qualifying the "I love you" with "all." That had stung. Even as she remembered it now, the sting remained.

It didn't change the fact that Lauren loved Bo. If pressed, she would admit to loving Bo since the moment she set eyes on her in the lab. She was the most exquisite female Lauren had seen. And her companionship had been a precious commodity to Lauren who, prior to Bo, did not get field trips to the Dal or side projects in the lab focusing on succubae.

Still, it was so much more with Bo. Lauren had never felt so safe as she did when she was with her. It had been so long since she felt anything for anyone other than Nadia that when Bo entered her lab, something long-dormant inside her awoke.

And now Bo finally felt it, too, even if she was inclusive. Bo loved her, something she always knew on some level. So what do two people in love do at the dawn of the end of life as they know it? They plan an attack on the Garuda. Lauren sighed. She had done her part and handed off the viable Garuda venom to Bo before she had gone off to rally the troops, leaving Lauren to stew about the unfolding events.

Since Bo left, Lauren had alphabetized her specimen slides, watered her plants and cleaned her kitchen twice despite the fact that she hadn't cooked in a year. It was late and she was tired of thinking about a future that she did not control.

Besides, the only person she wanted to think about was Bo. Lauren couldn't procrastinate her away, she was always there. She checked her watch.

One a.m.

Lauren got to her feet quickly and headed upstairs. Forty-five minutes later she was showered and waiting for a taxi to deliver her to Bo's. The squeal of old brakes signaled its arrival. She crawled in the back and called out Bo's address. Sitting back, Lauren assessed her hair in the rear view mirror. She didn't have a game plan. She just knew that she needed to see Bo.

Lauren watched the compound fade into the distance and wished it would be the last time she saw it. She sighed and settled in. It was late and the city had an eerie quality about it. Just streetlights and shadows. The taxi took a familiar corner and Lauren sat up anxiously. At the end of a long road the taxi arrived at Bo's. She never thought she'd be so happy to see the boarded up hovel. Lauren palmed some cash and gave it to the cabbie.

As the taxi sped away, she made a break for the big red shack. It took everything in her not to run for it, instead walking calmly, though briskly, into Bo's house. Inside the television blared and Kenzi was draped over the couch asleep. Lauren quietly crossed to the stairs which she took two at a time. At the top of the stairs she was met by the glimmer of metal. Lauren leaned back to avoid an untimely death by sword and nearly toppled down the stairs before Bo grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her forward.

"Lauren, Jesus!" Bo extended a hand to Lauren and tugged her to her feet.

"Hi," she dusted herself off.

"What's wrong?" Bo touched her arm.

Lauren studied her for a moment, admiring Bo's beauty and the perfect expression she wore. The corners of her mouth were upturned but her brow questioned her.

"Lauren-"

She kissed Bo hard. This was what she needed, what she craved, contact. Bo's hands found their way into her hair and they stumbled toward the bed. Falling to the bed together, Bo crawled on top of Lauren. There were no words for what it felt like to be with Bo. The slow, sly way she moved her body was enough to make Lauren melt. Her soft kisses, teeth pulling at her lip and she had come undone.

This was always how it started, but tonight was fraught with emotion. The gravity of the fight that Bo was about to undertake was a sobering thought and neither Bo nor Lauren were ready to accept the possible eventuality that this was it. The last night on Earth. So they tumbled together beneath the sheets of Bo's bed trying to forget what neither would say.

* * *

5. There's a new Ash in town

The Garuda had been defeated. Life as she knew it was returning to normal. At least as normal as it could be with mystical creatures and supernatural villains at every turn. This week had been wonderful. Bo had agreed to take some time off and Lauren took a hiatus from the Ash's lab; at last they were together without the pressure of saving the world. Six days and nights of companionship, seven mornings of waking up in Bo's arms and a lifetime memories distilled down into a few days. Tonight, however, was their last night together, tomorrow they were selecting the new Ash. There was no way to tell if she'd be passed down again, but she wasn't optimistic. Not after spending a week, remembering what it was like to be free and in love.

Lauren struck a match and the room glowed momentarily. She touched it to the wicks and the lit candles shimmered on the table. Lauren fell back into the couch . Bo smiled, pouring wine into a glass. God, she looked good by candlelight. She held the glass out for Lauren to take before pouring one for herself.

Clinking their glasses together, Bo said, "To freedom."

Bo and Lauren both fell quiet, silently acknowledging that the week was over. That things would return to as they were or worse was a sobering thought.

They sipped their wine thoughtfully.

Bo cocked her head and smiled a heart-crushing smile. Lauren's heart beat faster. Her attraction to Bo crackled in her ears. She kept these moments catalogued and safe. So palpable were the feelings tonight that she had little trouble remembering the familiar way Bo held her face as she kissed her. Or the gentle caress of her strong hands on her body and the way she'd say Lauren's name, drenched with passion. Lauren felt the hunger begin to swell in her chest.

The television droned on. Draining her glass, Lauren set it on the table.

When she leaned back, Bo was on her. Hungry kisses painted across her face and down her neck. Bo tugged at her clothes roughly. She pressed Lauren into the couch and kissed her again, Bo's hand was roaming up her shirt. Soon, it was bunched up by her breasts and Bo was tugging the shirt over Lauren's head. Her blonde hair spilled onto the cushion and shined in the candlelight.

Bo hovered above her, trailing a finger between Lauren's breasts and down her stomach. She sighed. These were the moments she would miss the most. The yearning and the desire Bo held for her. And how time seemed to stretch on infinitely when they were together.

Lauren's face was drawn, distracted by these thoughts and it did not go unnoticed by Bo. "Don't," Bo kissed her, stroking her hair. "This isn't the end of anything."

"You don't know that."

"I do. They can't keep me away from you," Bo said with unmatched conviction.

It was the confidence Bo displayed in every area of her life that made her so attractive. And Lauren believed her, despite the evidence being overwhelmingly opposite, that this wouldn't be the last time. Her hands found Bo's hips, determined to remember. When their lips met again, Lauren sucked in a breath. It was a singular experience, kissing Bo. Each time was slightly different and yet instilled with the same desperate emotion. Lauren held Bo against her as they kissed. This was what she wanted to remember. The quick breaths, the quiet moans and the trail of fire that Bo's hands left in their wake.

There was a dreamlike quality about tonight, Lauren thought, hungry for Bo's touch.

She pulled Bo onto the couch and quickly she was on top of her, kissing her and stirring the emotional pot. Straddling Bo's hips, she wrenched open Bo's pants and Lauren's were soon to follow.

Bared on the red velvet couch, Lauren luxuriated in the feeling of it against her skin. When Bo's fingers sunk into her she cried out. The slow cadence of her fingers left her speechless. It was in these moments that she found her true self, the flawed, socially awkward, secret mongering, love-stricken Lauren. And in her weakness, she found strength; her love. For herself, for Bo.

It wasn't the last time, Bo had reassured her. The first time Lauren was with Bo, she took it for granted. She made no such mistake this time. Stretched out before her, Lauren covered her, kissed her and held her. She was coming to recognize this precious feeling didn't happen as often as the movies might say. It was meant to be savored and revered. Lauren now held these principles true and she couldn't believe how long it took her to understand. She wouldn't let it slip through her fingers again.

**FIN**


End file.
